


Ngokududuzana Komunye

by santigold96



Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukushaywa kwenhliziyo Yakhe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839331





	Ngokududuzana Komunye

Ubuso bakhe buvele bukhazimula kulokhu, "Futhi khipha lelo khandlela elilahliwe noma sizoyishisa le ndawo uma kunganqunyelwa."

UJaime waqala wamomotheka futhi wafaka ibhulukwe lakhe lendwangu lapho elalincane kunalokho. Wakhipha ikhandlela walibhekisa embhedeni, "Kulungile, sikwenza kanjani lokhu ngombhede oqonde odongeni ohlangothini olulodwa?"

"Ngenzeni ngempela?" Umqondo wakhe wawudlala amacebo kuye njengoba elalele izwi lakhe ebumnyameni obuseduze kwekamelo njengoba emi eceleni kokukhanya okuvuthayo engena emnyango wakhe.

UJaime wagibela embhedeni ebheke ngasemnyango okuyiwona oqonde ngakuye. "Umbhede mncane kakhulu. Angikwazi ukulala lapha ngaphandle kokungithinta ngephutha futhi ungithinta. Yingoba umude futhi ngalolo hlangothi ngakho kufanele ubeke ingalo yakho phezu kwami. Uhlobo lokuhlwitha. Don ' uyacabanga? " Wayibamba ngesandla wayisonga ngasesandleni.

"Ngeke kube khona okushaya amanzi," uBrienne wazama ukudonsa ingalo yakhe emuva kodwa akavumanga.

"Ngiyacela ungakwenzi lokho ngaphandle kokuthi uzimisele. Ngingumuntu nje ngoba," izwi lakhe labamba ngokujula.

"Ini?" UBrienne wayeka ukudonsa engalweni yakhe njengoba ebona ukuthi ngokwenza njalo kwakuhlikihla amabele wakhe emhlane. Wazama ukwehlisa ingalo yakhe futhi wayizwa imncika kancane ngakuye njengoba imkhulula.

UJaime unenkani azi ukuthi akayiboni, "Yenza sengathi siboshelwe ndawonye kulelohhashi laseBolton elilahliwe."

"Ngingahle ngingavumi." Ekugcineni wazizwa ephumula. Kwabona kukuhle ukulala embhedeni ofudumele nomuntu amkhathalelayo. Wabona ukushisa kwesikhumba sakhe ngaphansi kwengalo yakhe nokuthi iminwe yakhe iqonde kuphi esiswini sakhe. Inhliziyo yakhe eyayilokhu igaya izifuba esifubeni sakhe yaqala ukuhamba kancane futhi yaphuma nomoya wakhe. Ukuba seduze kwakhe kwamkhumbuza isikhathi ababesichithe ndawonye. Wabona ukuthi wayeqinisile; wayefake izicubu ezengeziwe selokhu bahlangana ebhavini. Waphefumula ngephunga elalijwayelekile kuye, futhi wazizwa enokuthula okwengeziwe.

"Kungcono lokho," uJaime eshaye isandla sakhe kuye wasisondeza esifubeni sakhe, "lala manje sizokhathazeka ngokungabi nalutho nokuphela komhlaba ekuseni."

UJaime walala lapho isikhashana elalela ukuphefumula kwakhe ngisho nangaphezulu njengoba ebuye alale azi ukuthi kwakunguolunye uphawu lokumethemba. Kwakuqabula ukwazi ukuthi owesifazane amkhathalelayo uyamethemba futhi wayelindele ukuthi enze okufanele njengoba naye ngokwakhe enza. Wayezibuza ukuthi ngabe impilo yakhe ibingafani kanjani ukube ubenganikezanga emisebenzini kadadewabo omubi. Kuthiwani ukube ngangithole umuntu onjengoBrienne kudala?

UJaime wadonsa isandla sikaBrienne ngesineke waphakamisa ikhanda lakhe walibeka phansi emunweni wakhe lapho emoyizela, "Ungumuntu onamandla kunami." UJaime waziqonda ngqo wavala amehlo wakhe evuma ukuthi aphumule futhi okokuqala endaweni ende wazizwa anelisekile njengoba eqala ukulala ubuthongo.

UBrienne wayevukile lapho isandla sakhe sihamba, futhi wakuzwa akushoyo. Lapho ebona ukuthi empeleni ulele, wabheka emnyango wabe esembuyisela kuye. Wamamatheka ebona ukuthi usephinde wazibeka phakathi kwakhe nokuthi yini engaba yingozi uma udadewabo emthumele ngempela umuntu ukuthi ambulale, base bangena egumbini.

Amamatheke kaBrienne anwebeka ukumamatheka lapho ephefumula, "impela uMoron." Wancika phambili emamatheka izinwele zakhe futhi wethemba ukuthi uzophinde azikhulise. Wazitshela ukuthi akaphumule nokuthi wenza ubuwula ecabanga ngezinwele zakhe lapho amadoda afile ehamba futhi amadragoni endiza esibhakabhakeni nokuthi empeleni sekuwukuphela komhlaba.

Ngobusuku, uBrienne wavuka ezwa uJaime ephelelwa amandla ethi cha futhi nemisipha yakhe iguqukile kwaba sengathi ulwa nephupho elimnyama. Ubambe isandla sakhe esifubeni kuye, wamanga kancane ehlombe kuye ethi izinto zizolunga. Emizuzwini embalwa, ukungabinakho ukuthula kwamiswa, futhi kwabonakala sengathi wayixosha iphupho elibi.

UBrienne wacabanga ngezinto ezihlasimulisa umzimba abhekana nazo ngakho-ke uma engamnika induduzo esebenzisa umzimba wakhe kwaba yimali encane ukukhokha. UBrienne wazivumela ukuthi ahlubuke eduze kwakhe engasenandaba nokuthi babenqunu kodwa babumbene ngaphansi kwezingubo. Uqale ukulala futhi wazi kahle ukuthi amandla akhe okulala eduze kwakhe lokhu kwakuwuphawu lokuthi uyamethemba futhi ukuthi wayengeke amsize kepha wazizwa emvikela.


End file.
